A ti te queria encontrar
by Sakura Potter
Summary: UA/ La vida amorosa de Hermione contada en pequeñas historias. ¿El primer amor es el correcto o solo un paso para conocer al verdadero amor?


**Capitulo 1**

_Lo que encontré en Godric's Hollow_

Había una chica. Una chica nueva. Una chica nueva sentada en SU lugar. Para colmo no era cualquier chica. Era la misma que había estacionado su pequeño coche compacto en SU lugar de estacionamiento. La misma que se había llevado la ultima barra de granola con chocolate amargo de la maquina expendedora. Esa misma chica era la que ahora se ubicaba en SU lugar de la clase de Biología del profesor Quirrell. Harry sabía que esta chica era nueva porque nadie en algún momento se había atrevido a interponerse en su camino y porque tampoco la reconocía de ninguna otra parte, sobre todo de un pequeño pueblo como Godric's Hollow donde todo mundo se conocía.

Suspiró largamente y antes de perder (más) los estribos decidió sentarse en el pupitre de a lado que estaba vacío. Precisamente por eso había escogido ESE lugar la semana pasada que había empezado el nuevo año escolar. Empezó a caminar hacia el pupitre cuando la chica levantó la mirada de su celular.

\- "Estoy ocupando tu asiento ¿verdad?"- pregunto mientras tomaba su mochila del suelo y se paraba en automático - "Lo siento, es la tercera clase que tomo y la tercera vez que me pasa, creo que debería esperar a que el maestro me asigne un lugar" - finalizo ella alejándose del pupitre.

\- "Está bien, no te preocupes" - se sorprendió a sí mismo sonriendo - "Puedes ocupar este asiento de aquí. Está libre" - señalo el pupitre que hace un par de segundos él iba a ocupar

\- Muchas gracias" - volvió a dejar su mochila en el suelo y tomó asiento - "Es difícil ser la nueva y más empezadas las clases" - siguió ella mientras sacaba un cuaderno y una pluma - "Sobre todo en un pueblo tan chico como este donde parece ser que todo mundo se conoce y ven como bicho raro a alguien que no sea de aquí" - ella volteó a verlo y se sonrojó - "Perdona, no quise decir que no fueran amigables" -

Antes de que Harry pudiera responderle algo el Profesor Quirrell entró al aula y todos guardaron silencio. El profesor escaneó con la mirada el aula hasta que se detuvo en la pequeña figura de…_¿cómo había dicho que se llamaba? _pensó antes de ver como ella volvía a levantarse de su asiento y dirigirse al frente del salón.

\- "Bueno, parece ser que ya encontraste asiento así que nos hemos evitado esa difícil tarea" - bromeó el profesor para después dirigirse al resto de los alumnos -"Chicos, esta es su nueva compañera Hermione Granger, acaba de ser transferida. Hermione ¿Podrías presentarte?" -

\- "Claro" - ella sonrió una vez más - "Soy Hermione Granger, mi familia se mudó de Manchester para acá. Ehm…" - volteó a ver al profesor - "¿Hay algo más que deba decir?" -

\- "Con eso es suficiente. Puedes regresar a tu asiento" - contestó él señalando el pupitre ahora no vacío a lado de Harry - "Gracias a la entrada de Hermione nuestro grupo tiene un total de alumnos pares lo que implica que podremos hacer parejas para las prácticas de laboratorio. Para evitar conflictos en su último año de preparatoria, les permitiré escoger a su pareja" - y si bien terminó de mencionarlo el profesor Quirrell el 90% del grupo ya había encontrado a su compañero de laboratorio.

_¡Oh Dios no!_ pensó Harry mientras pensaba en el desastre del año pasado. Lavander Brown había sido su compañera de practicas la mitad del ciclo anterior hasta que, en la práctica de disección de una rana, había gritado de asco cada vez que él hacia un corte o tocaba al animal. Cuando la primera gota de sangre había salido del anfibio ella se había desmayado llevándose consigo la bandeja donde estaban haciendo la practica, haciendo que el pequeño cuerpo y los órganos del animal salieran proyectados en distintas direcciones siendo el más celebre el estomago impactado en el cabello de Pansy Parkinson. Después de eso el Director, el profesor Quirrell y Lavander habían pactado que ella no realizaría más practicas. Para Harry el arreglo había funcionado bastante bien, al trabajar solo y a su ritmo le había permitido disfrutar esas dos horas de trabajo semanales a realizar las prácticas con mayor detalle que motivaban su pasión por ser médico.

\- "Eh…" - interrumpió sus pensamientos una vez más la chica nueva - "¿te importaría ser mi compañero? prometo que no tendrás que batallar conmigo" - Harry arrugó la nariz un momento

\- "¿Eres sensible a la sangre o te desmayas fácilmente? - preguntó él dirigiendo una mirada inquisitiva desde su lugar, ella negó con la cabeza - "De acuerdo" -

\- "¡Maravilloso!" - gritó efusivamente el profesor Quirrel - "con Harry y Hermione como compañeros de laboratorio hemos terminado formación de parejas. Sigamos con el temario. Por cierto Harry, si Hermione se encuentra atrasada por lo que vimos la semana pasada, como su compañero te pido la auxilies para que se ponga al corriente lo más pronto" - dio vuelta entonces para escribir el tema en la pizarra.

A primera instancia Harry se había recriminado haber aceptado ser compañero de Hermione (tenía que empezar a llamarla por su nombre en vez de "chica nueva") pero al finalizar la clase ella había contestado correctamente todas las preguntas que el profesor le había hecho así como terminando la actividad individual a un tiempo impresionante. Cuando sonó la campana ambos recogieron sus mochila y antes de que la castaña pudiera decirle algo Harry abandonó el salón.

Pero pareciera que el destino insistía en ponerlos juntos ya que volvieron a coincidir en Cálculo Integral y Filosofía, donde ella demostró una vez más que definitivamente no le costaría ponerse al día con sus compañeros. A la hora del almuerzo escuchó de otros chicos de su generación que al parecer también había sobresalido en sus demás clases, incluso se había atrevido a corregir a Terry Booth (el sabelotodo de su generación) en su exposición en una actitud bastante inocente. Ese simple detalle hizo que Harry tuviera una nueva perspectiva de su compañera de laboratorio.

Con el paso del tiempo Harry se encontraría pasando gran parte de su tiempo con Hermione. Esto había sido consecuencia de que ella compartía casi todas sus clases con él por lo que al ser el único con el que, después le había confesado, había podido entablar una conversación más allá de tres oraciones ella se refugió en la pequeña amistad que había hecho en su primer día. También había favorecido que Harry, siendo un lobo solitario, había encontrado en la amistad con Hermione una oportunidad para compartir su tiempo con alguien.

Durante las largas horas que platicaban después de clase Harry tuvo mayor conocimiento de su compañera de laboratorio: era hija única, cuando pequeña había practicado gimnasia olímpica; pero después de un accidente en la barra de equilibrio su muñeca izquierda no se había recuperado completamente. El olor a vainilla la mareaba y cuando se concentraba en algo tarareaba Yellow Submarine. Sus planes para después de la preparatoria era estudiar Leyes en Cambridge por lo que esperaba tener un buen curriculum y así obtener una beca en la universidad. Para lograrlo, ademas de tener buenas calificaciones, se había inscrito en una infinidad de actividades extracurriculares que solo eran el seguimiento de lo que hacia cuando vivía en Manchester.

A pesar de que a primera vista podría parecer que era otra sabelotodo insufrible, su disposición a ayudar y sus buenas intenciones habían ayudado a su reputación. Muchos profesores elogiaban los trabajos de Hermione y la recomendaban para ser tutora de otros compañeros, lo que le ayudaba no solo a su expediente sino también a conocer a nuevas personas. Para antes de las vacaciones de invierno Hermione había logrado entablar amistad con otros de sus compañeros de generación. Sin embargo todos sabían que Hermione ponía como prioridad a Harry (y viceversa) por lo que ambos pasaban tanto tiempo juntos que los rumores de una posible relación empezaron a correr los pasillos de la preparatoria. Mismos que se acrecentaron cuando en el baile de navidad (el último evento social del año) todos habían visto como Harry había rosado los labios de Hermione bajo el muérdago.

En San Valentín los rumores por fin habían sido aclarados cuando Harry había aparecido a la hora del almuerzo de la mano de Hermione mientras ella sostenía un enorme ramo de girasoles. Aunque no había sido sorpresa ni para estudiantes ni para profesores, un sentimiento generalizado de felicidad se había esparcido por la comunidad. Para el baile de primavera Harry y Hermione habían sido escogidos como príncipe y princesa (para su alivio Cedric y Cho habían sido rey y reina). El momento más conmovedor en la ceremonia de graduación había sido cuando Hermione dando su discurso de graduación había agradecido directamente a Harry por ser "el inicio de un maravilloso año que me trajo tantas alegrías".

La celebración nocturna posterior a la ceremonia en casa de las gemelas Patil tuvo tanta gente, adrenalina y alcohol que nadie notó como ambos se escapaban cerca de la media noche. Sobre una manta a orillas de un lago a 30 minutos de Godric's Hollow Harry y Hermione habían recibido el primer amanecer juntos, algo que habían platicado durante las ultimas semanas. Esa noche marcó un verano inolvidable para ambos y que hasta después de muchos años seguirían recordándolo con nostalgia.

En setenta y cinco días la vida les dio una probada de lo que podría ser su vida a largo plazo. Hablaron. Viajaron. Se conocieron. Conocieron a la familia del otro. Compartieron sueños. Bromearon. Se sorprendieron. Planearon. Cada día que pasaba internamente ambos sabían que eran almas gemelas pero también había un gran pesar en ambos. Cuando el verano se acabara ambos partirían a distintas universidades. Harry iría a Oxford y Hermione a Cambridge, y aunque no eran universidades que estuvieran tan lejos una de la otra sabían que no sería fácil estar tan distanciados uno del otro.

Por eso, dos noches antes de separarse, se encontraban una vez más en aquel lago que había sido testigo de su primera vez. Sobre la manta y abrazados protegiéndose del frío pasaron gran parte de la noche en silencio solo contemplando las estrellas. Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a hablar del gran elefante en la habitación.

\- "Harry, creo que seria bueno que habláramos" - susurró Hermione mientras lo veía a los ojos - sé que es complicado pero…" -

\- "Lo sé" - dijo Harry después de interrumpirla con un beso - "lo he estado pensando mucho y…" - metió la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón - "yo…" - abrió la palma de la mano revelando una pequeña sortija de oro blanco con una pequeña esmeralda en el centro

\- "¿Es lo que creo que es? Porque no estoy segura si estoy preparada para tomar esa decisión" -

\- "¡No!" - se apresuró a aclarar Harry - "¡Tranquila! Es un anillo de promesa. Sé que te amo y que quiero pasar el resto de mis días contigo Mione, pero también sé que tenemos metas individuales que cumplir antes. Este anillo representa mi amor por ti y que sin importar la distancia estaré apoyándote y esperándote para que cuando estemos listos ese anillo lo cambiemos por uno de compromiso" - Hermione lo miro con una pequeña sonrisa

\- "Si Harry" - acepto la castaña -"Ademas con esa esmeralda será como ver tus ojos todo el tiempo" - Con una pequeña risa Harry deslizo el anillo en su dedo corazón

\- "¡Que cursi!" - dijo Harry mientras le daba un pequeño beso en los labios

\- "Pero así me amas" - reprochó Hermione

Dos días después Hermione tenia los nervios a flor de piel mientras manejaba su pequeño coche compacto rumbo a Cambridge. No estaba segura que era lo que le depararía en su paso en la universidad y no podía decir que estaba preparada ¿Y si no era lo suficientemente lista? ¿Y si fallaba? ¿De verdad era tan buena como para haber sido aceptada en la mejor universidad de Leyes del país? y antes de que empezará a hiperventilar la luz del sol se reflejó sobre la esmeralda en su dedo. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa que solo reservaba para él y la hizo sentir en paz.

Poco imaginaba Hermione lo mucho que cambiaría su vida durante su estancia en la universidad.


End file.
